Free Me
by JapSock
Summary: Full summary inside. Yuna's POV. Mature content in later chapters. YxT TxL RxG UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! And once again I am back. I have begun my 7th time playing FFX and thought I'd write a fic. Well, here it is.

Summary: Listen to my story. Are you listening? Ok, I used to think my life sucked, but then it got worse. A lot worse. Still listening? Are you sure? Ten years ago, my father died. And recently my mother died too. Now I moved in with my mother's brother and mycousinin a huge city called Zanderkand...

Couples: Lulu/Tidus, Yuna/Tidus, Rikku/Gippal

**ALL TRANSLATIONS WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

_  
Free Me  
__By: Tabi-chan_

I sighed, setting down my luggage on the hardwood floor that was covered with a throw-rug. My mother's rug. She made it after seeing the symbol at the Besaid temple. I took off my shoes and began wandering around the apartment. Rikku followed me. Rikku is my cousin. She's an Al Bhed. As for me, I'm half Al Bhed. My father never told me.

I guess it was because his people never liked them much. Well, after he died 10 years ago when I was seven, my mother finally told me of my heritage and introduced me to my Uncle Cid and his daughter, Rikku.

That also explained my eyes. My eyes were two different colors, blue and green. I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep and pale from not going out as much as I used to. I scanned my body, I was wearing my usual short white and pink shirt that was really low cut, short shorts with a long blue and white half skirt draping from it (a/n: Her gunner outfit. I described it the best I could).

I ran my fingers through my hair and took in a deep breath. I sniffed and looked over at Rikku. She wasn't really paying attention, just off in her own little world. My uncle was sitting in his chair drinking a beer.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku squeaked, "This is your room." she said pulling me into a room down the hall. It had a bed, a dresser, and desk. Nothing to big or fancy.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't worry, Yunie. Things will be ok. I'll take care of you," Rikku said, doing a little pose.

My uncle approached us and told us to hit the hay because tomorrow was my first day of school. I looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30. Rikku automatically protested, demanding to stay up longer. I, however said nothing. I really needed the sleep. Without saying anything else to my uncle, I walked into my room and shut the door.

Through the door I heard Cid say, "See? Why can't you be more like her and actually_ listen_?"

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I could hear thunder from a distances and small sparks of lightning. For a while my eyes stared at the shadows of raindrops glittering as they fell on my window.

Just then, I heard a small wrapping on my door. A rumble of thunder caused another round of knocking, but this time it was faster. Then the door opened. Rikku stood there in her pajamas holding my bags.

"Here, Yunie." she said, acting a little nervous and sat them on the ground by the dresser.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm scared of storms," she confessed.

I stood and walked towards her, and with a smile a said she could stay the night with me. I changed into my pajamas and hopped into the bed. Rikku laid out a futon on the floor and went quickly back to sleep. My heavy eyelids soon closed, before I fell asleep I could heard one last rumble of thunder.

The next morning around 4 am, I was awoken by an argument between my uncle and Brother. I wasn't quite sure what they were saying since they were speaking in Al Bhed and I wasn't that good yet.

(1) "Yuna ec rana! Fro teth'd oui damm sa!" Brother hollered at my uncle. "Palyica E teth'd fyhd ouin hycdo ycc pudranehk ran! Cra'c ryt ed nuikr yht E teth'd haat oui eh drana vilgehk fedr ran!" I heard Brother gasp in shock, apparently what my uncle had said wasn't good. I knew it was about me, but still I didn't want to ask.

Without moving from under the covers I curled up in them more, pressing the fabric to my ears, desperately trying to block out the sound, but it didn't work.

(2)"E fyhd du caa ran...," said Brother. Cid instantly objected. "Hu. Cra'mm kad ib eh yh ruin."

I opened my eyes and peered down at Rikku's empty futon. I could hear her joining in the argument. "Crid ib! Ed'c 4:30 eh dra sumhehk. Yna oui dnoehk du fyga dra haekrpunhuut?"

"Sorry, Rikku." Cid said, "But your brother comes in at 4:30, drunk, and complains about not seeing Yuna." With nothing else to say, Rikku comes back into the room and locks the door. I opened my eyes again to Rikku only two inches from my face. I jumped back. She giggled, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you were awake or not." I said nothing, whatever was going on, I'm sure I didn't want to know, even if it was about me.

"Don't worry, this doesn't happen very often," said Rikku, sitting back on her legs. The way Rikku usually described the arguments between Cid and Brother all kinda seemed similar. Brother would go to Buddy's, a childhood friend, house. They would goof off and party, then get drunk. Then show up at four in the morning.

Brother was, of course Rikku's brother. He never liked going by his real name and didn't like the nicknames we gave him, so we always just called him Brother. Rikku always described him as an incested pervert, but I never once saw him try anything with me and everytime I turned around he had a girlfriend.

Usually I paid no mind to my family's affairs. With I sigh I pulled off the covers and climbed out of bed. "Yunie where are you going?" squealed Rikku. I turned and pointed to the room across the hall, "To take a shower."

She nodded and cuddled back under the covers of her futon. With the thought of today being my first day on school I had a feeling in my stomach. A new school. What kinda of people go there? Will I find anybody I like? Will I make any friends? What's going to happen? I turned the knob to the shower and watched the hot water pour out.

I pressed the button in and backed away as the hot water came down. I stripped down and climbed into the shower. A small moan escaped from my throat. The feeling was orgasmic. I grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a glob of it in my hand. It smelled fruity. I washed my hair and body and got out. I reached over and grabbed two towel from the shelf, one for my hair and the other for my body.

When I opened the door, I looked both ways before exiting the bathroom. It was a habit I gained from my childhood, no real reason for it. I tiptoed back it the bedroom and locked the door. Rikku had crawled into the bed and was sound asleep. I smiled and got dressed. I put on a low cut black shirt that showed a good amount of cleavage and some short shorts.

After I dressed and applied my make-up I woke Rikku up and went to make breakfast. Shortly after, Rikku emerged from the bedroom and in a black backless shirt that had 'love' written in green kanji on the front and some tight short shorts with cuts in the front.

Her hair was in a ponytail and had some braids hanging from it. "Yunie, you didn't have to make breakfast."

"I wanted to," I said.

Brother came from the living room with a huge smile on his lips. "Hello Yuna, it's been a while since we've spoken," he said with a thick accent. Rikku scoffed and muttered, (3)"Banj..."

"I am not!" Brother shouted.

"Will you be quiet! You'll wake father up! Geez," Rikku said.

After we ate, me and Rikku headed off to school. I was nervous. My stomach had that sick feeling to it. I was shaking, but not enough to tell. Rikku rambled on about things that might happen. She told me about the teachers and her friend Gippal. She claims they are friends, but by the way she describes them they seem to be a little more.

Once we approached the school I could feel my legs going numb. So many people in one place. We walked pasted groups of guys playing blitzball. A blonde haired guy approached us. "Hey Gippal!" Rikku squealed, forcing him into a hug. "Hey, it's Cid's girl." he said with a chuckle. His eyes met mine, "and who is this beautiful young lady?" he flirted.

He was kinda cute, but not my type. He wore an eyes patch, Rikku says it was from when he was little Brother and Buddy almost knocked his eye out with a slingshot. I smiled.

"Hi," I said almost in a whisper.

Rikku jumped up and down in excitement, "This is my cousin Yuna from Besaid I have been telling you about." Gippal nodded and stroked his chin, "She does look a lot like you. So, what brings you here to Zanderkand?" he asked. Before I could answer Rikku elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"No," I forced out a small laugh, "it's ok, he doesn't know." The blonde gave a slightly confused look, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me if ya don't feel conformable."

I nodded and headed to the building, Rikku and Gippal following. As I entered the school, a girl with long jet black hair that was braided back and in a ponytail wearing a black leather and purple dress that dragged across the ground and purple lipstick shoved me out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" she scowled.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Gippal chuckled, "Well, there's your first glimpse of the biggest bitch in the school. Her name's Lulu." I sighed and shook my head. "Lulu," I repeated in a low whisper. I looked back a Gippal, his visible eyebrow was cocked and he had a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Rikku, don't you think she's cute?" he teased wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ew, no!" she squealed, "You are sick minded. You getting as bad as Brother."

"Whatever," he scoffed, "I'm still convinced you're gay," he chuckled. As he was walking off my cousin kicked him in the butt. I cocked my eyebrow, "What was that all about?"

"Oh," she grunted, "last year Lulu _claimed_ to have seem me looking at her in the shower room after gym and told everyone that. It's not true, I wasn't even at school the day she spread the rumor."

The way this girl was described she seemed to be a real jerk. Back in Besaid they were hardly any mean people. I mean every now and then someone would have an attitude, or something, but in general no one was mean.

I went into the gym where everyone was at. As soon as I enter, all eyes gazed at me. I spotted a few people staring and whispering into the person's ear that was next to them. It didn't really bother me. People were going to talk. It's a natural thing.

"Yo! Rikku! Yuna! Up here!"

When I looked at the top of the bleachers I saw Gippal waving his arms. Beside him was a male with white, silverish hair. He was wearing a tight black shirt that had a blue violet sinister skull on the front and black pants with extremely oversized legs with chains flowing down the sides.

He was wearing many silver chains, some with spikes. He wasn't bad looking either, but also not my type. He looked directly at me, his fingers laced and against his mouth, slumping forward slightly. I smiled and stepped up onto the bleachers, and started climbing up. When I was about half way, I tripped. When I looked back, Lulu and a few other people were laughing.

Argh, I gritted my teeth and stood up and looked back. I saw Lulu pull her foot back. Next to her was a blonde male. He was shaking his head, "Lulu, that was mean."

I said nothing more and continued up. I was kind of embarrassed. A pink tent was covering my cheeks. Rikku was already up there with Gippal and his friend. I smiled. He looked at me. "Um, hi," I said, putting my hair behind my hair, "I'm Yuna."

"Baralai," he said.

Rikku and Gippal looked at each other, then back at me and the stranger infront of me. It was quiet between us, but that didn't last very long. "Yunie is my cousin from Besaid," said the al bhed, breaking the silence. Baralai look at me, "Besaid, huh?" he asked. "Yeah."

"You don't look Al Bhed," he said brushing to strands of hair from his face. "Well, I'm half al bhed."

"She's Lord Braska's daughter," said Rikku.

Gippal looked at Rikku than back at me, "Braska? You mean that guy that died about 10 years ago?" when he finished his sentence Rikku elbowed his stomach. The male al bhed hugged his stomach tightly and groaned, "Ow! Geez, Rikku."

(4)"Crid ib!" Rikku shouted.

"Sorry."

The bell rang and the gym cleared. As I was coming down the bleachers I saw him. The most gorgeous guy ever. He was the same one sitting one to Lulu. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, very dark complexioned, and was wearing a yellow jacket with a white muscle shirt under it with black long shorts (a/n: His FFX outfit, accept with a muscle shirt under his yellow...thingy).

He was at the bottom of the bleachers gathering his books and a blitzball. I bit my lip, thinking of what I should do. He looked up and his eyes met mine. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head a little. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I cleared my throat.

Before the slightest noise came out, Lulu approached him and gasped his shoulder. "Come on, Paine's waiting," she said with a small giggle in her voice. Her eyes looked at me and then back at him. And with a smile she pulled him along. As she walked the belt on her dress and the beads in her hair rattled.

Rikku placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her, she knew I was attracted to him. She giggled and pulled me along with Gippal and Baralai.

* * *

Al Bhed Translations:

(1) "Yuna is here! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I didn't want your nasty ass bothering her! She's had it rough and I didn't need you in there fucking with her!"

(2) "I want to see her..."

"No, she'll get up in an hour."

"Shut up! It's 4:30 in the morning. Are you trying to wake the neighborhood?"

(3) "Perv..."

(4) "Shut up!"

And no, I didn't learn al bhed. I'm not that big of a dork. LoL Keep in mind it's only an intro chapter.

Tabi-chan

Please R/R. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chatper 2

It should start getting interesting. I'm sorry if the first chapter was boring! And so you know I used an al bhed translator...yes they actually exist.

Tabi-chan

**ALL TRANSLATIONS WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

_Free Me  
__By: Tabi-chan_

During first block, I got to know Baralai a little better. He was a really cool person. First block I had Al Bhed 1. My teacher's name was Fecatus-sensai. He stressed the meaning of it too. (A/n: "Fecatus" is al bhed for "wisdom")

Lulu, who sat two seats back, called out, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get started already!" she sighed, "Man, no need to stop the world for a new kid." The girl beside her laughed. She had real short light brown hair and red eyes. She wore a tight blue and teal shirt striped shirt and short black skirt and white over jacket.

Running her fingers through her hair, she and sighed and turned back to the teacher, who was know in a search of words. With nothing coming to mind he turned back to the board and continued scribbling in al bhed on the board.

I groaned and tried to pay no attention to either girls. I looked over at Gippal, who was sitting infront of Baralai. I whispered his name. He didn't hear me so Baralai tapped his shoulder. Gippal turned, "What?"

"Um, is she always this bitchy?" I asked.

With a smile, he nodded, "'fraid so. You seem to be her new play toy."

I groaned and sat back in my seat, not really paying attention the rest of the class period. By the end of first block I learned that the girl who was laughing at Lulu's comment was named Paine. She seemed to be a lot like Lulu, so I already knew I wouldn't like her. When the bell rang I hurried out of the classroom. I pulled out my schedule and looked at my next class: Chemistry.

So, I went to my locker and put my al bhed book away. "So, how's the first day going so far?" I heard Rikku asked from behind me as I shut my locker. I turned and shook my head, "So-so." I replied, walking down the hall. She giggled, "So, have you found anyone you like?" I glanced over at her and grinned, "So, that's what this is about." "What?" she winked, "I was just curious is all. So have you?" I turned away, "I'm not telling you."

She gasped, "Why not?"

"Uh," I looked around me as I approached my classroom, "I gotta go to class!" I said as I rushed into the room.

The bell rang and the teacher enter the room. Her name was Dona. She approached me, "I don't believe I know you." I handed her my schedule. She shook her head, "Oh, ok. Um, I am Dona," we shook hands. "You can join our blitz table in the back." she said with a smile.

She pointed to the table in the back. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes met the sight of the blonde boy. The one from this morning. I bit my lip as I travel through the rolls of tables. My eyes were locked on him. Sitting across from him was a red headed male. He had on the same jacket as the blonde, it must have been the team color or something.

"What's this, ya?" the red head protested.

"Dona-sensai, told me to sit with you," I said.

The blonde looked at me and smiled, "Ah, the new kid. Wakka be nice." I licked my lips. His voice was breath taking. I pulled a stool up and sat down beside the red head, so I could get a good look at the blonde anytime I wanted.

"So, where you from, ya?" Wakka asked.

I recognized his accent. He must have been from Besaid. Because most people from Besaid have that accent. I always hated the way they spoke in Besaid. I'm grateful that I never adopted it. He must be from the other side of the island, because I don't think I have ever met him.

"Um, Besaid Isle."

"No foolin', ya?" he exclaimed, "I am too, ya. I lived there until I was five, then moved to Zanderkand."

"Oh, I used to live near the temple with my mother." I said.

"Well, I'm Wakka. And this is the star player of the Zanderkand Abes, Tidus."

Tidus shook his head, "Geez Wakka, you acted like I'm a freaking celebrity or something." Wakka said nothing.

"Um, anyway, I'm Yuna." I said.

"Yuna..." Tidus said, drifting off. I cocked my head. He looked back at me, "I think Lulu was saying about you. It was before I came in here." I scoffed, "I have her in my first block."

"Oh really? You take al bhed?" Tidus questioned.

"Yeah, she sits behind me. Her and a girl named Paine." Tidus smiled. Wakka hit the table, "Damn those al bhed." I jumped and looked at Tidus. Before he could say anything, Wakka said, "They're the reason I left Besaid." When he said that I knew I shouldn't say anything about my mother or Rikku.

After talking to Tidus for a while, time seem to fly. The bell rang and I went to lunch. I sat with Rikku, Gippal, and Baralai. From my seat I could see Tidus sitting with Wakka, Lulu, and Paine. I watched Tidus until lunch was over. I didn't eat, or listen to anything Rikku was saying.

By the time third and fourth block came and went, I completely lost my concentration. All I could think about was the guy I had just met. The final bell rang and the school cleared. Rikku met up with me at my locker. I threw my books in there and shut it. Gippal and Baralai had met up with Rikku and I and escorted us on the walk home.

On the way Rikku and Gippal pointed out many things: restaurants, hang outs, and such. From the corner of my eye I saw an old temple. There was a distorted glyph craved into the wall of it. It was a little similar to the one in Besaid. It was kinda hard to see. Trees, a few pyrflies, and vines covers the area.

"Uh, Rikku?" I stopped, she looked a me, "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the ruins.

"Oh, that's the old temple. No one ever goes there because--" she was interrupted by Gippal.

"Because it's haunted!" he snickered, after making a ghost noise.

Rikku hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Don't listen to him, Yunie. It's not haunted." I smiled, "How do you know it's not haunted?"

"Yeah!" Gippal replied sarcastically.

"The fayth that was once there vanished. I don't think anyone goes in there anymore, accept for maybe teens who try to prove that they're brave," Baralai spoke in a low tone, "It's a possibility that it could be haunted, ya know? Fiend, or maybe a long time ago some warriors, or monks could have died there. That temple has been there for over seven hundred years."

"Damn, how do you know so much?" asked Gippal.

"Because I pay attention in history," he replied.

It looked like a really cool place. I wanted to see the inside, just to see if it looked like the temple in Besaid. My eyes gazed hard at it, "Yunie come on!" I heard Rikku hollering from a slight distance. My attention went back to the group and I followed them.

When I got back to the apartment I was greeted by Brother and Cid. Buddy sat on the couch he looked at me and smiled. "Hey Yuna. It's been a while, huh?" I nodded, "Yeah, how are things?" He replied with a shrug. "I'm sorry about your mother. I know it must be hard for you," he said.

"Thanks, Buddy."

Brother looked at Buddy and then me, "Uh, so Yuna, how was your school day?" he asked.

"Well, it was ok. I could have found ways for it to be better though."

Rikku shook her head and told Brother to go away. Cid told her to be nice to him and then took a swig of his beer. Rikku and I went to my room. As soon as she shut the door, her sweet, innocent look was wiped away by an evil smile. "So spill it. Who is it that you like?"

"Uh," I began, "I, uh, wait, why do you wanna know?"

"Because, I think it's cool you found someone on your first day!" she squealed, "Now, spill it!"

I laughed and told her I should make it her mission in life to find out. She frowned and started guessing name. "Hmm, Gippal?" I shook my back, "Ok, um, Baralai?" I grinned and sat back on the bed, "Nope."

"Issaru?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Ok, never mind. Wakka?"

I giggled, "That weirdo with the accent? Hell no."

"Man, this is hard," Rikku said, sitting at the end of the bed, "Tidus?" she laughed at her question, "Nah, he's to big of a jerk. Nevermind." She looked at me. My mouth was kinda hanging open, "What?" asked Rikku.

"Oh, um, nothing!" I said.

"Wait, is it Tidus?"

I said nothing. Her mouth dropped. She began to shake her head. "You like Tidus? Oh, my gods!" she burst into little giggles. "That's so weird. I would have never thought of you liking him." "Hey! I never said I liked him!" She stuck out her tongue, "I don't hear you denying it."

The words that came from my mouth were broken and pushed together, "Bu-, I NEVER, err, don't say anything!" I finally got out. Rikku stroked her chin and nodded, "Fine, I won't. But why Tidus?" Her question was a hard one. Why do I like him? I wasn't sure why. He was nice to me, and he was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes that seem full of innocence. His skin so soft and dark. With one touch you could melt like an ice cube.

"You do know he is going out with Lulu, right?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he and Lulu are dating. Plus, he is the star blitzball player. He used to be a nice guy until he won the championship at Luca stadium last year. After that he got all cocky and started hanging around people like Lulu and Paine. In fact he was friends with Brother and Gippal at one time."

"Like, good friends?"

"Yeah, but after the championship that guy Wakka got him to stop hanging around him." she said.

"Oh, yeah. He seems real racist. He was commenting about the al bhed today."

Rikku shook her head. "Well, Yunie all I can do is wish you luck. Don't get hurt by him. Because whatever he does to you mentally, I'll have to do to him physically." Rikku got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

So, was this a little better? Please review. The next chapter is coming. More angst and maybe a little boom boom boom.

Tabi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Some good stuff happens in this chapter. I'm not telling what it is though. XD

Tabi-chan

* * *

_Free Me  
__By: Tabi-chan_

The next day I was pretty tired. I stayed up real late last night in front of the mirror practicing what I could say around Tidus. The school day went by fast. In first block I could only think about what Rikku said. What if Tidus was the same way Wakka was? What is he hated the Al bhed? Would he automatically hate me?

What if it was a mistake to like him? Am I just wasting my time? I looked over at Lulu and Paine. Tidus was dating Lulu. Is it serious? I wonder who far they have ever gone. What if they have gone all the way? Tidus isn't pure. Or what if he has done it with more than one girl? Like it was some sort of game. Tampering with the emotion of girl who think he actually cares. And what would happen if I end up being a victim of this inhumane resolution.

I sighed when the bell rang. Then, stood and headed to my locker. I shut the door and went to class. My stomach had an unusual feeling to it? I had butterflies bad. When I entered the room I went to my group. Wakka was there, but Tidus wasn't.

"Hey, How's it going, ya?" he said.

"Ok, I guess. What's Tidus?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I saw him earlier, but I'm not sure. This school is so big."

Wakka took his seat and so did I. I sat in Tidus's seat and laid my book down infront of me. I really wanted to ask Wakka about Tidus, but I didn't want him to figure that I liked him. It wouldn't be hard to figure out either.

"Um, Wakka, Are Tidus and Lulu dating? They act so close." He nodded, "Ya, they have been dating for about two years now. Lulu can be a bitch at times, but she's not that bad, ya."

The way Wakka talked about Lulu, it sounded like he liked her. I didn't ask though. The class went by extremely slow and Wakka wouldn't shut up. I tried to stay off the subject of the Al Bhed, but it was like he insisted on it.

"There are some Al Bhed here, and they're easy to point out. Like this one al bhed girl that way hitting on Lulu," he said, "she was watching her change in the locker room." I knew who he was talking about. "She has long blonde hair and always keeps it in a ponytail." He was talking about... "Her name is Rikku."

I knew it, the bastard is talking about my cousin. He looked at me, I guess waiting for a reply, but I didn't answer. He shrugged and started talking about blitzball. I don't see why Tidus is friends with this guy, he's rude, racist, and annoying. As the red head continued to talk, I just nodded my head as if I was listening.

After school I stayed after for tutoring. I was having trouble in chemistry. Afterwards, I walked home. I past all the places Rikku had pointed out. I went into a small café and bought a drink. I exited, sucking on the straw. I continued home. Then again, as I passed the temple, it caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks. I'm not sure what is it, but for some reason I wanted to go inside.

Without a second thought, I wandered onto the premises. I could feel the large rocks under my feet. I tripped over some. The temple was bigger than I thought it would. In fact, it was huge. The faded symbols carved into the wall. Vines tracing the pillars and up the side of the walls and hang down from the roof. In a gothic kinda way it was beautiful. It reminded me a lot of home, and Besaid. I grinned and approached the door.

The door was already slightly cracked. With a hard push, the door opened, a little at a time. The door was rusted badly, so it creaked a lot. Dust fluttered into the air as I entered. The room was huge. I stood in awe. "Wow," I said with a sigh.

I began walking around the enormous room. There were statues of past summoners. There were late under them that said there names. One was a man that was holding a sword. The plate read "Lord Zaon" Beside him was a woman with long hair. She was wearing a real skimpy outfit. I wiped away the dust and read the name. "Lady Yunalesca" I know that name.

My father named me after her. I smiled and did the Yevon prayer. I giggled and started to head deeper into the room. Pyrflies swarmed the place. It was very dark. I eyed the walls. The symbol that was carved on the outside of the temple was also all over the walls. I entered another room, it was a little smaller then the first one. I didn't see what was so freaky about the place, I thought it was kinda cool. It reminded me a lot of home.

After a while I started to head back. I came back to the first room I was in and approached the door. Something didn't feel right. It felt like something was there. I wasn't sure what it was. Like an errie feeling. Two hand smacked down onto my shoulder.

"BOO!" screamed a famillar voice.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, collapsing onto the ground. I looked up as I heard the voice chuckle in a sinister way. I met the eyes of a blue eyed stranger. My heart way pounding fast, slowly rising to my throat. I was breathing hard.

The voice was kinda breathtaking actually. The figure stepped closer and then was hit by a stream of light that was coming through a hole in the ceiling. It was Tidus. He had an evil grin on his face. "Did I scare you?" he asked with a chuckle. I crouched down and got real close to me. Before I could answer, he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same question. You scared the shit out of me!" I said in an almost shouting tone

He just chuckled, "Yuna, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your name is Yuna, right? I'm bad with names," Tidus said, scratching his neck. "Here let me help you," he stood and held out his hand. I sighed and grasped hold of his hand and he pulled me up.

His hands were so warm and surprisingly soft. I stared at him afterwards. He was so beautiful. His ocean blue eyes glittered. I felt like I could melt. He smile and blushed a little, "What?" he asked. I sighed a little. "Nothing."

The blonde walked to the door and exited. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and put one in his mouth and lit it. He exhaled and looked back at me. "Um, do you want one?"

"Naw." I replied.

He teased, "What's wrong, scared you'll get addicted?"

With a smile, I nodded, "Well, I've had so much go wrong, the last thing I need is an addiction."

He replied, "Um, so, what brings you to Zanderkand?"

"My mother died last month," I whispered. He sighed and swore under his breath, "Damn, I'm sor--" I cut him off, "Don't be sorry." I said placing my fingers on his lips.

"Ok, I just..." he trailed off. "Every since I was little, people have felt sorry for me because of the death of my father." Tears began to form in my eyes and trail down my cheeks. I walked back inside, trying to hide my tears from him, but Tidus followed me. I covered my eyes and tried my best to dry them, but more tears came. I looked at Tidus. He had a confused look in his face. "You must have really been through something," he said.

He did a sweet smile and wiped away some of my tears. "Look, Yuna, calm down. Everything'll be ok."

He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Tidus rested his hand on my shoulder and pressed a little harder against my lips, stroking my cheek with his other hand. He broke away and looked at me, "Do you promise to stop crying?" I couldn't say anything. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or be mad.

After all he is seeing Lulu. Even though I can't stand the girl, I wasn't going to take her man like that. It was wrong, then again, it felt... right?

"You know, you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Are they contacts?" he asked.

Since he caught me off guard I stammered at first, "Uh, wh--um, thanks. And no, they are natural. I'm half al bhe--," I stopped myself before I could finish. I wiped away remaining tears and looked away. "Al bhed!" he almost shouted. Since I couldn't deny it I just confessed.

"Yes," I sighed, "my mother was and al bhed. Do you... hate al bhed?"

He chuckled slightly and shook his head, "If you are asking if I am like Wakka, then no. I used to have some al bhed friends." I smiled. "I know," I said, "you used to be friends with Buddy and Brother."

"Yeah," he cocked his head, "how did you know?"

"Because they are my cousins. Him and Rikku, and I am living with them."

"That's awesome, maybe I'll come by to see you sometime... or something."

A smile came onto my face. I nodded and sighed again, "Um, I need to get home. It's getting late." I said, starting to walk off. I exited the building and began to walk off the premises. I stumbles on some more rocks. Pyrflies became to glow brightly since it was getting darker. It was beautiful actually. The glow of the flies, the mixture of the sky, reds and pinks. It looked like an explosion of beauty.

As I neared the road I heard a whistle. I stopped for a second, then kept going. Then, I heard it again. I turned and saw Tidus standing in the door way of the temple. He waved and whistled again. I turned and walked back and he paced to me. He stammered a bit then asked if he could walk me home. I wasn't quite sure, but since I thought of the fact Lulu or Wakka could have seen us, but what the heck. I might get lost.

"Sure," I replied.

When we called I noticed he was getting close to me. I looked down and watched his arm swing. When the time was right I took my chance and grasped hold of his hand. He looked at me. I blushed and tried to pulled away, but he grasped back. His hands were hot. I could feel the heat. When we got to the apartment I looked at him. This relationship was moving way to fast and he still had a girlfriend. She was a bitch, but still his girlfriend.

"Tidus, I," I was cut off. His lips pressed against mine. They were hot and soft. My eyes closed and I kissed back. I smiled and pulled away. "Tidus," I began, "You are with Lulu. There no way I'll take whatever you have with her away from you. I can't stand her, but I know it's wrong. Please don't make this difficult for me."

He nodded and said goodnight. I entered the house and saw Brother, Buddy, and Cid sitting there waiting for me. All of their arms crossed and brows bent. I knew I was in for it. My smile was instantly wiped away. "Where have you been?" asked Cid. His voice was a little slurred and he sounded mad.

I bit my lip and opened my mouth to answer, but my words were scrambled. "You see, I stayed after for tutoring and-" Cid cut he off. The other left when his voice got higher. "Don't lie to me, girl!" he approached me and pushed me against the door. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "But I'm not!" He hit me. Not a slap. He literally punched me. When he let me go I collapsed on the floor. My face was cut from the two rings he was wearing.

Tears poured from me eyes. He screamed, "Don't you ever show up after nine o'clock again!"

After that he marched into his room and slammed the door, knocking a picture off the wall. I put my hand onto the wound and winced. I looked at my fingers, they were covered in blood and tears. I stood and walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. I sat against the wall and cried. The blood still poured from my wound, but I didn't care.

There was I knock at the door. I looked at the door and waited for a voice. "Yunie?" I heard Rikku's voice. I sniffed and leaned and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she saw me. "Oh, gods. What happened?" she asked. I told her and she winced. She shut the door and helped me up.

"He hit me," I said.

"Obviously," she replied, "why?"

"All I said was I wasn't lying and he hit me."

"I see your mistake. You talked back," she walked to the closet and get the stuff to clean my wounds, "You never talk back, let him yell and go away, explain the next morning when he is tired and sober." I nodded and sat on the toilet and let her clean the cuts.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you stay?" I asked.

"Number one rule: When in a fight, others aren't in sight." I winced at a touch. I nodded, "That's gonna swell, honey" she said, "I'll get some ice." I nodded and went into my room, waiting for her to come back.

After a minute Rikku opened the door. I changed for bed and she handed the ice covered in a wash cloth. I pressed it against the bandage and sighed. "Today was some day."

She nodded and the room fell silent, but not for long. "Why were you late?" she finally asked.

"Well, tutoring lasted until five thirty and after that I went to the old temple to look around." I said.

"You were at the temple for four hours!"

"I wasn't the only one there," he eyes widened, "not like that! Tidus was there and we started talking and I lost track of time and he walked me home and stuff."

"Stuff?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"He," I began, "kissed me."

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Are you serious! Wow! That is so cool. Did he break up with Lulu? She was acting bitchier today." I shook my head and told her everything. She said I did the right thing when I told him not do try something when he has a girlfriend. But I can't help, but love him. When we kissed I was in paradise.

* * *

Haha, how was that? Angsty, eh? 

Tabi-chan

_Next chapter coming soon._


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I apologize for the delay in progress of _Free Me_. Unfortunatly a storm came and took out my computer and know I have to wait until I get it fixed. Please forgive me::Bows: Many terrible things have happened and that just so happened to be one of them. As of now I am on my father's computer and it is not a good idea to write a story on here since he is nosey. Anywho the worst that can happen is that I lost the chapter I was working on, which by the way, wasn't very much because school started. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience. I mean if you've been going through what I have this last few weeks you wouldn't be in such a writing mood either.

My girlfriend left for a guy, I am being stalked by some weirdo pervert, my computer blew up, I have strap throat, ect. So, yeah. Lol. But I promise to have an update A.S.A.P.!

Hugs and kisses,

-Tabi-chan


End file.
